


Crash and Burn [Destiel]

by moosesshoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a business owner, Dean is a firefighter, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rich Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosesshoe/pseuds/moosesshoe
Summary: Supernatural AU where Castiel is a wealthy business owner and Dean is a firefighter, after meeting from unfortunate circumstances they fall in love.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

_**Starting a new story!! Updates are every Tuesday if I don't procrastinate lol. I hope you enjoy!!!** _

_________________________

Castiel was late for work already, and needed to be their for an important meeting. He glanced at the clock and it was _6:23am._

"Shit" he muttered to himself as he pressed on the gas. He was driving over the speed limit and reached to sip his coffee. He hit a pothole and the steaming cup spilt all over him. He winced from sudden burning sensation, swerving his vehicle and smashing into the driver's side of another's car. Castiel was unharmed, besides a few scratches.

"Damn it!" Castiel yelled in frustration. He didn't think it was a severe wreck because he lacked any damage, he knew he'd be giving his insurance info away today. He groaned and unbuckled his seatbelt, when he got out of his vehicle he realized that the other car was flipped on its side.

"Oh my god" he ran as quick as he could to help the driver. It was a man who seemed about his age, and his head was smashed into the window. He ran back to his car and fumbled for his cell phone, once it was in his grasp he dialed 911.

 _"911 what's your emergency?"_ a woman asked

"I need help! I-I crashed into this guys car and he has a head injury! Oh god, there's so much blood"

_"Sir, you need to calm down. Where is your location?"_

"We are just off the exit of I-35W"

_"Ok, an ambulance will be their in a few minutes stay on the call until then"_

"I took a first responder training class a few years back, I'm going to get him out of the car and assess his injuries"

_"Ok, be careful just in case of a spinal injury"_

Castiel check for any injury to his spine and found no signs, so he helped get the man out of the car. His shin bone broke through the skin, and his head was still bleeding. Castiel wrapped his leg with a blanket to prevent any debris or glass getting in the wound, then cleaned his head the best he could. Dean was shivering so much, he was going in shock. Castiel had a larger blanket in his car so he quickly got it and wrapped Dean. After a couple minutes he heard the sirens, and the EMTs came with a stretcher and loaded Dean onto it. Once they drove away he let out a breath he didn't notice he was holding. Then he heard his obnoxious ringtone.

"This is Castiel Novak"

 _"Cas! Why aren't you here man? It's getting chaotic without you."_ Charlie said.

"I got in a car wreck on the way, I won't be their today."

 _"Are you ok? You aren't hurt are you?"_ She asked quickly in a worried tone

"Yes, I'm ok. I have a few bruises and scratches but I'm fine.. the man I hit, he- he uh.. he's hurt pretty bad. I'm worried and once the police get here I'm getting a ride to the hospital, I need to know he's going to make it through, and I'm paying his hospital bills" Castiel said.

_"Okay, I will reschedule your meeting with Balthazar"_

He heard the police sirens approaching and waved them down.

"Thank you, Charlie. Talk to you later" Castiel said then hung up. The police loaded both cars onto a carrier and then drove Castiel to the hospital.

_____________________

"May I help you?" A brunette nurse said.

"Uh yes, I need to check on someone." He replied.

"First and last name?"

"I actually don't have one.. I crashed into this man's car and he was brought to this hospital"

"Let me see if any crash victims were brought in..." she typed something in the computer.

"Okay, one person. Dean Winchester and he is in room 391"

"Thank you, do I need to fill out a visitor pass?" He asked.

"Yes here you go" she said and handed a slip of paper and name tag.

"I will be paying for all the hospital bills."

"May I have your ID and credit card information?" He gave her his credit card and ID, filled out the visitor slip and stuck the name tag on his shirt. He went to the elevator and made his way to Dean's room. When he got there Dean had an oxygen mask and IVs, a cast was on his leg and bandages around his head. He jumped when a doctor came in.

"Who are you?" The doctor asked.

"I-I was the one who hit him" Castiel said quietly.

"Ah, I see. Well I'm Dr. Fitzgerald, but you can call me Garth" he extended his hand to shake.

"Castiel" he said taking the doctors hand.

"Is he ok?" Castiel asked and Garth's smile dropped.

"It's complicated.. the compact to his head caused internal bleeding, it created immense pressure to his skull and he's been unresponsive since we relieved the pressure."

"When will he wake up?" Castiel asked while glancing at Dean.

"We aren't sure when or even if he will wake up"

"Y-You have to do something, there- there has to be a way" Castiel said, he started to cry because it was all his fault, and he felt horrible for this man- for Dean.

"But like I always say, miracles do happen" Garth said

"Has anyone came to visit him?" Castiel asked while he wiped his tears.

"No, he doesn't have an emergency contact listed" Garth replied.

"Do you have a phone book by any chance?" Castiel was going to see if Dean had family.

"Yes, I will be right back" Garth left the room and came back with a phone book. Once Garth checked Dean's machines he left the room, Castiel sat at the small couch and flipped through to the Ws.

W___________________

_Zach Wall (910) 306-4021_

_Wilma Webb (140) 974-2006_

_Paula Weever (321) 300-7999_

_Bella White (706) 448-2098_

_Gilda Wilson (278) 602-8837_

_Reed Wime (407) 771-9031_

_Dean Winchester (866) 907-3235_

_John Winchester (920) 589-2770_

_Sam Winchester (650) 808-1984_

_Tyler Wotner (453) 203-7073_

_Sarah Woolman (520) 866-2790_

_Joshua Wyatt (865) 332-2221_

_____________________

There was two Winchesters and he didn't know their relation to Dean at all, so he called the first number, John. It rang but nobody answered. He decided call to Sam instead and after ringing three times a man picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Is this Sam Winchester?"

_"Yes, who is this?"_

"My name is Castiel, do you have any relation to Dean Winchester?"

_"Dean's my brother"_

"Dean is in the hospital with a head injury"

_"No, I talked to him just this morning.. he was fine"_

"I- um I crashed into his car this morning"

_"You- you what?"_

"I'm so sorry"

_"Where?"_

"What?"

_"Which hospital is he at?!"_

"Lawrence Memorial Hospital, I'm sorry Sam"

_"Shut up"_

Before Castiel could say another word Sam hung up. He let out a sigh and sat watching Dean. He was attractive, even with the bruises and cuts along his face. His hair was like toasted walnuts, with honey and a dash of cinnamon. Castiel wondered what is eyes looked like. Surely they would be the most beautiful, breath taking eyes he's seen. He didn't know if Dean was single or even into guys, but it didn't stop Castiel from imagining what it'd be like with him. Castiel thought for hours about things like, I wonder what his voice sounds like.. What's his personality? Is he funny? What does he do for a living? Then started worrying. What if he doesn't wake up? Dean's brother would be furious at him, and he would be broken. Castiel hasn't even got to know Dean and already felt like losing him would be the end of his life.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a groan. He looked up and his eyes were met with beautiful emerald ones. It took a minute for Castiel to form words.

"Dean? Can you hear me?" Castiel asked calmly. Dean reached to take off his mask.

"Yeah, who are you?" Dean said. Castiel thought his voice was deep and dreamy.

"My name is Castiel, I was the one who crashed into your car"

"Agh.. no! My baby, is she alright?" Dean asked in a panic. Castiel's heart dropped down to his feet, did he just say their was a small child in the car? Castiel didn't remember seeing anyone else there, perhaps he was mistaken and left a baby alone and hurt.

"There- there was someone else in your car?" Castiel asked with shakiness in his voice. Dean looked confused for a few moments the started laughing.

"No- god no. I call my car baby, sorry I forgot not everybody knows that" Dean explained.

"I see.. I will pay for all the damages to the car." He said then Dean nodded.

"You have a phone I could use? I need to call my work" Dean asked.

"Yes, here you go." Castiel said and handed his phone to him. Dean dialed a number.

"Hey, no- I'm sorry. I got in a car crash" Dean said. Castiel couldn't make out what the other person was saying to Dean, they sounded angry though.

"I won't be able to work for a while, leg's busted" Dean said. Castiel wondered what his job was because you can do plenty of jobs when your leg is broken. Dean continued his conversation.

"I understand, bye Rufus" Dean said then hung up, he handed the phone back to Castiel.

"Thank you, Cas" Dean asked.

"No one's ever called me that before" Castiel said.

"I guess that makes me special" Dean smirked. Castiel felt as heat rose in his cheeks.

"I have a question" Castiel said.

"Shoot" Dean said.

"What's your job?" Castiel asked.

"I'm a firefighter" he said.

"Oh, I guess you won't be able to work for a while then" Castiel said, embarrassed.

"No thanks to you" Dean said sassily.

"My apologies. I spilt my coffee on myself that's what caused me to swerve in your lane"

"I can see that" Dean said while directing his view to his pants. Castiel had a huge coffee stain on the light grey dress pants. He gave him a small smile of embarrassment.

"What about you, church boy?" Dean said and Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

"This is formal attire, and what do you mean by that?" Castiel asked.

"Your job?" He clarified.

"Oh, I work for a business" Castiel lied, he didn't want to tell Dean he owned a business because a lot of people treated him differently when they knew he was wealthy.

"Cool. So why did you stay?" Dean asked, looking down at his hands.

"I had to pay your hospital bills, and I don't know.. I- there's just something about you" Cas said and Dean's face was painted with a huge grin. Before he could reply Garth came in.

"Hey, Dean. You must have angels watching over you. How are you feeling?"

"Ok, for the most part. I have a headache though" he explained.

"We got you on morphine, but call if you are in pain. You can rest now."

"Thanks doc" Dean said and winked while Garth walked out. Castiel was just sitting there awkwardly. Dean stared into his eyes for a few moments and it felt like he was looking into his soul. Castiel felt his heart beating faster, and his face turned red.

"You have beautiful eyes" Dean said so quiet Castiel thought he imagined it.

"W-What?" Castiel said back.

"Your eyes, they're gorgeous.. well actually everything about you is perfect" Dean said simply.

Did this amazing and hot man just call him perfect? Castiel must be dreaming.

"Thank you.. you are as well" Cas said. Maybe he actually had a chance with Dean.

"Ya know, when I get out of here, we should go out" Dean flirted.

"On a date?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah.. there's something about you too, angel" Dean said.

_______________________________

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Updates on Tuesdays**


	2. Chapter 2

**_(Dean's POV)_ **

**_3 weeks later_ **

Dean was getting out of the hospital today, if his MRI was all good. He really hoped he'd get out because he was sick of the stupid hospital food, and wanted to go on an actual date with Castiel. They had been dating for two weeks now. He really liked Cas, he listens when he talked, was funny, and just kinda perfect.

__________________________

Me: heyy :) :)

My angel <3: Hi

Me: whats up?

My angel <3: About to leave work.

Me: guess what

My angel <3: What?

Me: im finally getting out today!!

My angel <3: Dean! Why didn't you tell me? I will pick you up.

Me: no it's fine Sam already got me a ride

My angel <3: Ok. Does Sam still hate me?

_~~Flashback~~_

_"Where is my brother?!" Sam yelled to a doctor._

_"You're Dean Winchester's brother?" He replied to the large man, nervously._

_"Yes, can I see him?" Sam answered._

_"Follow me" he said and Sam followed him to a hospital room, Dean sat there flipping through channels the tv. He didn't notice Sam until the doctor cleared his throat._

_"Hey Sammy" Dean said with a smile._

_"Dean how are you feeling?" Sam asked, concerned_

_"Eh, been better.. this cast sucks" Dean said gesturing to his leg._

_"Do you know when you can leave?" Sam asked, Dean shook his head._

_"I think they said a few weeks, they wanna keep me on observation for my head injury" Dean explained. Castiel walked into the room, with a tray of food for Dean._

_"They didn't have any pie, there was cake though"_

_"Thanks, Castiel" Dean said. Before Castiel could hand him the tray of food, he was being punched in the face by Sam. They tray clattered to the ground and orange juice spilt._

_"What the hell Sam?! Stop!" Dean shouted but Sam hit Castiel again. Security forced him out of the room, and he wasn't allowed to go back into Dean's room because his heart rate was getting too high. After a couple hours, Sam called Dean and apologized to him and Cas._

_~~End of flashback~~_

Me: he doesn't hate you babe

My angel <3: I'm in the car now, so I'll talk to you later. Don't need anymore crashes.

Me: love you ;) how about we have dinner at my place tonight

My angel <3: Sounds good, text me what time and where. Love you!

______________________

After another hour, Dean signed the discharge papers and got to leave. He made his way outside, with the assistance of crutches. He got into the taxi Sam called for him and went home. When he arrived at his apartments he thanked himself for choosing a place with an elevator, because crutches and stairs... yeah no thanks. His heart sank when he saw the pink slip on his door. How could he forget? He hasn't paid his bills since the accident and now his home and all his stuff had been taken away.. and to make things worse, he still couldn't work. So he didn't have a job, home, or any of his personal belongings. Except baby, but she was wrecked too! Dean sat down at a bench and let a few tears of frustration slip down his cheek. He had a few twenties in his pocket, but besides that he was broke. He went to a coffee shop and got something to eat while he cleared his head. Normally if he didn't have a place to stay he'd sleep in the backseat of his impala, but she still hasn't been repaired. It was around six and Dean still had no where to stay, he would've asked Benny or Crowley but he hated asking for help. Dean figured he could pay for a night or two at a cheap motel until he found a way to get more money. He was on his way to a motel when Cas called. Shit! He forgot all about their date tonight. He clicked answer and waited until he heard Castiel's voice.

"Dean? Are you there" Castiel asked.

"Uh yeah, sorry Cas I'm gonna have to cancel our plans tonight" Dean said in a quiet voice.

"Why what happened?" Castiel said, nervously.

"Cas... it doesn't matter" Dean pleaded. He really didn't want to tell Cas, he was embarrassed enough as it is.

"Dean, you are beginning to worry me" Cas said, his voice laced with fear.

"It's nothing.." Dean tried.

"Dean..." Castiel begged.

"Fine! I got evicted and I'm basically homeless now" Dean explained.

"Dean tell me where you are. You're staying with me, no arguing" Castiel said.

"Cas, I can't ask you to-" Dean said, interrupted by Cas.

"I said no arguing" Castiel said.

"Fine, I'll text you my address" Dean said

"Ok, I will meet you in fifteen" Castiel replied quickly.

"Thank you, Cas" Dean said softly.

_____________________

Castiel pulled up outside of a diner in his Tesla. He didn't see Dean outside so he went inside. Dean was sitting at a table, crutches leaned against a chair, and talking to a blonde girl.

"Hey Dean" Castiel said.

"Jo, this is my boyfriend Castiel" Dean said looking at the girl then to Castiel.

"Pleasure to meet you, Jo." Castiel said, extending a hand

"Right back atcha' Cas" Jo said.

"She's an old friend, her and her mom own the place" Dean explained scooting over for Castiel to sit. They talked for a hour about some stories and so on.

"I think it's bout' time we leave. It was nice seeing you guys" Dean said.

"You too, and once again nice meeting you Castiel" Ellen said. Castiel smiled and grabbed Dean's crutches, helping him stand. They hugged goodbye and left. Castiel walked to his car and opened the door for Dean, helping him in and putting his crutches in the backseats.

"My house isn't far from here" Castiel said.

"Thank you, for letting me stay" Dean quietly said.

"It's not a problem, and it is my fault you're in this position" Castiel said.

"Yeah but I wouldn't have met you if it weren't for it, so I'm not complaining" Dean replied.

"True" Castiel smiled.

"So.. do you live alone?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Only person whose is there other than me is Helda, my maid" Castiel answered.

"Dude, you have a maid?" Dean said, surprised.

"I don't really have time to clean, she helps out" Castiel says, like it's nothing.

"I don't mean to pry, but what business do you work for?" Dean asked.

"Oh, uh.. I may have lied to you about that... actually I'm co-founder of Microsoft" Castiel said then looked down at his hands like he was ashamed.

"I get it, you didn't want me to treat you different because you have money.. but I'm not that kind of guy" Dean reassured, Castiel exhaled and looked more at ease. Then he looked into Dean's eyes with a realization.

"I'm love with you, Dean Winchester" Castiel said with a smile and look of adoration. Dean kissed Cas on the cheek and slowly made his was to his lips.

"I'm in love with you too" Dean said, peppering chaste kisses on Cas' face.

"Ok let's go" Castiel said with a wide smile painted on his face.

______________________

They pulled up to a beautiful mansion with stonewalls and large windows.

Dean's eyes widened in shock. He figured Castiel was rich, because he drove an expensive car and owned freaking Microsoft, but he still didn't expect this.

"Shit. Your house is huge, I understand why you have a maid now" Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, it's a bit hard to keep it clean when I'm busy all the time" Castiel said.

"So, why'd you buy such a big house if you're busy and live alone?" Dean asked.

"I want to start a family eventually, and my brother comes to stay during the holidays" Castiel explained to Dean as he pulled into a garage. It had a few other cars in it, some newer looking sports cars and some that could only be classified as a 'pimpmobile'.

"Is he your only sibling?" Dean asked.

"No, he's one of eleven" Castiel said, and Dean's mouth dropped.

"Eleven?? So your parents had twelve kids.. huh, I'd like to see how growing up was"

"Most of us were quiet and did what we were told, but once Michael, Gabe, and Lucifer-"

"Woah hold up, you have a brother named Lucifer!?" Dean said a bit too loud.

"Yeah my parents are very religious and named us all after angels" Castiel told Dean.

"Mmhn, that's interesting.. what about the other's names?" Dean asked.

"Well you already know my name is Castiel, and there's Michael, Gabriel, and Lucifer.. so that leaves Anael, Ezekiel, Raphael, Uriel, Saraqael, Raguel, Samandriel, and Gadreel."

"Jeez, those are a mouthful" Dean laughed.

"Let's go inside, it's getting dark" Castiel said, opening his car door. He grabbed Dean's crutches and helped him out of the car. They walked to the door connecting his house to the garage and unlocked it. They walked in and Cas turned on the lights. Dean stopped in awe.

"Wow, your house looks amazing" Dean said, looking around.

"Thank you, what would you like for dinner?" Castiel asked.

"How about I cook? It's the least I can do for you letting me stay here"Dean replied.

"Ok, I don't have too much stuff at the moment.... but I have burger ingredients" Cas said.

"Awesome, I make the best burgers in the state, or so I've been told" Dean said, smirking.

"I'll be the judge to that" Castiel smiled and kissed Dean.

Dean got out the beef and seasoned it, while Castiel cut lettuce and tomato. Led Zeppelin played quietly and Dean sang along. Castiel found himself staring at Dean, he was singing and dancing (the best he could with a broken leg) while he cooked. If someone could be cute and sexy at the same time, it was him. Dean turned around and saw Cas, he smirked.

"Enjoying the view?" Dean asked, laughing. He took the burgers and put them on buns.

"Very much so" Castiel said seriously.

"Dinner is served" Dean said dramatically. They talked about their childhood and ate.

"So now you know everything about my family and childhood, what about you" Cas said.

"Well my mom died when I was four. My dad beat the shit out of me and kicked me out when I was sixteen, said 'he ain't raising a faggot'. I took Sam with me because a wasn't going to leave him there to become the next personal punching bag, had to go to the hospital because the bastard almost killed me. He got arrested for child abuse, I got a job at a garage a few months after and met my current father, Bobby. He took me and Sammy in and adopted us a few years later" Dean said with a sad look, but Castiel couldn't help but the light in his eyes when he talked about Sam and Bobby. Dean quickly wiped a stray tear, looking away.

"I'm sorry, Dean" Castiel said quietly.

"How about we go to bed, I'm tired" Dean whispered.

"Ok, my bedroom is upstairs.. I'll help you up" Castiel said.

"I got it, need to use these damn crutches eventually" Dean said. They made their way upstairs to Castiel's room. He had a king size bed that would definitely fit them both.

"Here, we'll go clothes shopping tomorrow" Castiel said while tossing Dean some sleep clothes. They changed and got into bed. Castiel big spooned and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. They cuddled for a while until Cas broke the silence.

"You know.. you could move in.... permanently" Castiel whispered.

"Cas, that's asking too much. I said yes because I'm literally homeless.. I don't want to take advantage" Dean explained, voice barely above a whisper.

"We are already dating, and like you said you're homeless. It's not taking advantage, I love you and want to wake up beside you every day" Castiel said quietly.

"I- you're making it hard to say no, Cas" Dean whispered.

"Then say yes" Castiel said to Dean.

"Yes"Dean said.

______________________

**Hopefully you liked the chapter!!**

**Updates on Tuesdays**

**Merry Christmas y'all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Dean's POV)**

When Dean woke up Castiel's side of the bed was empty and cold. Where is Cas? Dean thought. He got up and found a folded t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a note.

_Dean,_

_Had to go to work, I will be back at 6:00. Order some food, take a walk around the garden.. do whatever you want, it's your home too ;) hopefully those clothes fit fine._

_Love, Castiel <3_

Dean's face broke into a huge smile from Cas' simple note. Dean heard his phone ring.

"Damn it where's my phone" Dean muttered while he looked for his phone. He finally found it, under the bed. He saw that his doctor was calling him, he quickly answered.

"Dean Winchester?" Garth asked.

"Listening" Dean said.

"This is Garth, just reminding you to come in today for your appointment to get your cast off"

"Really? I finally can get this hell spawn off me?!" Dean asked with excitement.

"Yep, just come in between noon and four" Garth said.

"Ok, thanks" Dean said and hung up. He checked the time and it was eleven thirty. He quickly changed into the clothes Castiel left him. Once he made it downstairs he made some toast and eggs, then took the garbage outside. He had to look around to find the trash can, but finally located it. He went back inside and texted Castiel.

__________________________

_Me: hey Cas good news :D_

_My angel <3: What?_

_Me: I'm getting my stupid cast off today!!!!_

_My angel <3: Yay! What time?_

_Me: between 12-4_

_My angel <3: I don't get off till 6, I can get Gabriel to drive you there if that's ok with you._

_Me: yeah that's cool with me just text me when he'll be here_

_My angel <3: Ok, love. Talk to you later._

_Me: ily ;)_

_My angel <3: You too._

__________________________

Almost immediately after he set down his phone, he got another text message.

Unknown: hey it's Gabe

Me: hey, I'm guessing Cas gave you my number?

Gabriel: yep I'll text you when I'm on my way

Me: ok thanks

Gabriel: yw

__________________________

Since he hadn't had the chance, he decided to look around. First he went to the garden, it was beautiful. Bright and colorful flowers of all kinds, fruit and vegetables, and hedges that were shaped like spirals, circled, and other random shapes. There were two large fountains and a garden swing. He followed a magical looking pathway, red roses growing along the walls and roof. It led to a pool and a breathtaking mountain view. Dean could've stayed outside for hours, it was the perfect weather. He made his way back to the house because Gabriel would probably be on his way soon. When he got back it was 1:22pm. He walked to the backdoor, but then behind him he heard the distinct click of a gun. He turned around quickly to find a masked man standing there, gun in hand. What is happening? Dean thought.

"Hands in the air!" He yelled, making Dean jump. He slowly put his hands up, ignoring the clattering of his crutches falling to the concrete.

"We take what we want and no one gets hurt" the man said. Another man grabbed him from behind and brought him inside, tying him to a chair. He would've fought back, but it was two against one, they had a gun, and he had a heavy cast weighing him down. They started rummaging through the rooms, taking anything that seemed valuable. Dean just sat there helplessly while they stole Castiel's stuff.

"I am a horrible boyfriend" Dean whispered to nobody. One of the men came downstairs.

"Novak isn't here" he said to the taller one. He nodded and pointed the gun at Dean.

"Who are you?!" He shouted.

"I- uh I'm Castiel's b-boyfriend" he said shakily.

"Huh, we could probably gets some ransom cash from him" the other one said smugly. Next thing he knew the man hit him the the back of his head with the pistol. He felt a sharp burning sensation spreading all over his head as he passed out.

__________________________

Dean felt himself being shook, and he heard muffled voices. What was going on? Dean thought. The shaking didn't cease so he cracked open a eye. They were met with the blue eyes in his face. Castiel looked worried, why was he worried? His hearing finally became clear and he realized Castiel was calling his name, also he realized the pain in the back of his head.

"Dean?! Can you hear me?"

"Agh, yeah I can" Dean slurred. He tried to sit up and was hit with a wave a nausea and got extremely dizzy, black dotted his vision and he lost consciousness once again.

**(Castiel's POV) ~few hours prior~**

_Honeybee: hey Cas good news :D_

_Me: What?_

_Honeybee: I'm getting my stupid cast off today!!!!_

_Me: Yay! What time?_

_Honeybee: between 12-4_

_Me: I don't get off till 6, I can get Gabriel to drive you there if that's ok with you._

_Honeybee: yeah that's cool with me just text me when he'll be here_

_Me: Ok, love. Talk to you later._

_Honeybee: ily ;)_

_Me: You too._

A bit after Dean texted him, he got a call that the security alarm was set off. Dean could've just set it off by accident but he had a bad feeling in his gut and left work early to make sure everything was ok. When he got there a cop was taking a man in cuffs out of their house.

"What happened?" Castiel asked.

"He was trying to rob you"

"Dean" Castiel said under his breath rushing into the home. He looked around and didn't see him anywhere. The house was trashed, but that was the least of his worries. He had to find Dean. He made it to his office and found Dean passed out and tied to a chair.

"Dean?!" Castiel yelled while trying to untie him. He grabbed scissors off the desk and cut the ropes. Dean's head was bleeding sluggishly. He shook and called Dean's name repeatedly trying to wake him up. The police officer came in and tried to help. Dean's eyes fluttered open and he groaned. Castiel kept trying to talk to him but got no reply.

"Dean?! Can you hear me?" Castiel asked nervously.

"Agh, yeah I can" Dean slurred. He tried sitting up then passed out again.

"Dean!!" Castiel yelled. His heart was beating fast and he felt sick to his stomach.

"I think we need to take him to the hospital" the officer said.

"I think he has a concussion, the back of his head is bleeding" Castiel said while lightly touching the back of Dean's head, a sticky mess of blood was left on his hand. The police officer drove them to the hospital and they brought Dean in on a gurney. About thirty minutes later a female doctor came out and walked to Castiel.

"Family of Dean Winchester?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm his boyfriend" Castiel replied.

"Dr. Braeden, I just came to tell you he's awake. He has a concussion which was caused by a blow to head from what seems to be an object resembling a hammer or pistol. He's lucky, that could've been much worse and caused a fracture in the skull or it could've been fatal."

"Can I see him?" Castiel asked.

"Yes, the lights are dimmed because he is having a pretty severe sensitivity to light at the moment" she told him while leading him into the dark room.

"Hey Cas" Dean said quietly.

"Dean how are you feeling?" Castiel asked with concern. Dean just shrugged.

"I have a migraine and the meds aren't doing a damn thing, I just wanna get out of here"

"They want to keep you for a few hours to make sure you're fine." Castiel said.

"Can they remove this cast at least?" Dean whined.

"I can go ask, I'll be right back" Castiel said and left the room. He went to go find Dr. Braeden to see if she could remove his cast or they had to wait for Dr. Fitzgerald to do it.

"Hey, Dr. Braeden?" Castiel said.

"Yes?" She asked, shutting a green binder.

"Can Dean get his cast removed here? He had an appointment today but obviously plans changed, and he wanted to know if you could." Castiel asked.

"Yes, which doctor was supposed to do it? I will call to make sure you had an appointment today and if it all works out then yes we can remove it" she explained.

"Dr. Fitzgerald" Castiel replied. 

"Ok, I'll make the call then come to Dean's room" she said, walking away. Castiel went back into Dean's room and sat down. He raked his fingers through Dean's short hair.

"She went to call Garth, so she can remove it" Castiel said.

"Great, I hate this thing" Dean said while gesturing to the cast.

Castiel and Dean checked out of the hospital a few hours later and headed back home. Dean finally got his cast removed and besides a concussion he was fine, all he had to do was rest and limit certain activities. They ordered a pizza and cuddled the rest of the night.

__________________________

**(Dean's POV) ~~4 months later~~**

Dean was about to get off work and go home, he was very nervous because today he was going to ask Castiel, _his_ angel, to marry him. Cas wouldn't be home until seven so he had plenty of time to get his surprise ready. As soon as his shift was over he raced to his baby and drove home. Once everything was set up like he planned, he waited for Cas to come home.

**(Castiel POV)**

Castiel was on his way home from work after a stressful week. Finally it was Friday and he could spend a weekend only cuddling and watching movies with Dean. Dean hadn't texted him all day, which was a bit odd but he didn't stress it. He pulled into the driveway, parking inside the garage. He went inside to greet Dean.

"Babe, I'm home!" Castiel said loudly so Dean could hear, but he got no response. He walked into the kitchen and found a note.

_Dear, my love_

_Go to the garden..._

_Love, Dean_

Castiel sat down the note and walked outside towards the garden. There was a beautiful path of candles and rose petals. He followed it to beside the pool, where Dean sat. He was wearing a black button up shirt and a pair a black dress pants, probably the fanciest clothes he's worn other than on a few dates. He was sitting on a picnic blanket with wine and burgers.

"Hey, Cas" Dean said soft and romantically.

"What's all this for?" Castiel asked, tears of happiness already threatening to fall.

"I- uh I wanted to do something special for you" Dean said, smiling. Castiel walked over and sat beside Dean, he grabbed his face and kissed him passionately.

"I love you" Castiel whispered to his boyfriend.

"I love you too" Dean said back, kissing him again. Dean poured them both a glass of wine and after they ate Dean pulled Castiel upwards.

"Let's watch the sunset!" Dean said with excitement. They stood at the edge of the mountains and watched the sun slowly go down. While Castiel was focused on the sun setting, Dean got down on one knee behind him. He pulled the ring box out and opened it.

"That was so beautiful, Dean" Castiel said while turning around. He saw Dean and froze.

"Not the most beautiful thing I've seen tonight. Castiel James Novak, you are my sun and my moon.. well actually you're my whole universe. Whenever I feel like I'm drowning, looking at you is like a breath of fresh air. I love you not only for your incredible personality and god like features, but I love that you are my friend as well as lover. You don't judge me when I dance in my boxers while singing off-tune to Bob Seger, you join in. You are there for me even when I'm annoying and a dick. I know that our relationship will have tough times and arguments, but I also know that we will work through them together. As soon as I woke up in that hospital I knew you'd be in my life forever. You're _my_ angel, and I would love to call you my husband, grow old with you, maybe have a few kids eventually. I love you with all my heart and then some, will you marry me?" Dean said. Castiel tried to hold back the tears filling his eyes.

"Yes! Yes Dean, I love you so much!" Castiel said and fell to his knees, smashing his lips into Dean's. They kissed for a few minutes before getting up. Dean put the ring on Castiel.

"Now I can call you my fiancé" Dean smirked. Castiel kissed him again then they walked back to their house because Dean was shivering now that the sun was gone. They went back inside and snuggled up on their bed with tons of blankets and slept better than ever.

__________________

**Updates on Tuesdays**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
